


Birthday Boy

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda's brilliant plan to get Pietro and Lance together on Lance's birthday leaves Pietro a little tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Features Wanda the Perverted, Vaguely Incestuous Matchmaker, Pietro/Lance, and implied Lance/Kitty. Set around season 2/3 of "Evolution."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pietro Maximoff asked his twin sister Wanda, watching nervously as she continued winding thick, red ribbon around his ankles, eventually securing it in one of several tight knots. His wrists were already bound behind his back in a similar fashion, and Wanda had taken suspiciously great care - suspicious like she somehow knew her way around the tie-yourself-up-like-a-fucktoy scenario, or something - to make sure that no inch of her brother had been left untouched. It didn't bother him so much, really, until Wanda got to his dick. "H-hey!" he bit out, frowning as her long-nailed fingers gripped with no small amount of roughness, in order to wrap the ribbon around his penis a couple of times. He squirmed in her grasp, and she eventually let go, glaring right back.

"Relax, Pietro. I wasn't like, jerking you off. That's Lance's job," she smirked, cutting off Pietro's muttering of, "wouldn't be the first time." He huffed indignantly.

"I'm not even sure he's like, into me that way," he said uneasily. Wanda appeared to be listening, though she was nominally preoccupied with testing the give on Pietro's arms and legs. "Come on, Wanda, what if this really freaks him out and he skips town or something?" Pietro shivered.

Wanda let out a dramatic sigh. "Just because he hasn't sucked your dick yet doesn't mean he doesn't want to," she told him matter-of-factly, and again, Pietro was left to wonder just where she had acquired this kind of assurance. Unfortunately, his pleas were about to be ignored entirely. "Okay, I think we're about ready," Wanda noted, and then held up the still considerably thick spool of ribbon. "Just one more thing, then," she said, and Pietro clamped his teeth together when he figured out what she meant. "Come on, Pietro," she ordered, and he shook his head vehemently. "Okay, fine," she said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Have it your way, then."

The tickling was unexpected, and Pietro shrieked and bucked furiously on Lance's bed, hollering "stop, Wanda, please, s-stop, come on" until she had succeeded in shoveling enough ribbon into his mouth to constitute a gag. "There, that wasn't so bad," she said cheerfully, only slightly out of breath from the scuffle. Pietro snorted at her, tossing his head to get the hair that had fallen into them out of the way. As a final touch, Wanda rummaged around in the plastic fabric store bag, tugging out a huge, obsequious red bow. "Good luck, little brother," the Scarlet Witch told Pietro, pressing the adhesive pad of the bow carefully to Pietro's back, her brother curled rather moodily on his side across the mattress. Impulsively, she bent and pressed a loud smacking kiss to his forehead. "I'll be rooting for you," Wanda beamed, and then she was gone, and Pietro was alone. "Hmmm," he murmured, and watched the secondhand on Lance's digital alarm clock tick through the minutes with agonizing slowness.

 

*

 

After what seemed like hours, Pietro heard a fumbling behind him, and lifted his head, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that the room had been plunged into. Briefly, he considered how long he must have been asleep, but his current predicament quickly became the foremost concern for him, particularly when Lance flipped his light switch to 'on,' bathing the room in blinding, semi-dirty yellow light. Pietro blinked furiously anew, working his mouth against the now soggy ribbon gag, and heard Lance intake a breath: "What the Hell?" the other boy said, and Pietro winced.

He could hear Lance walking closer, cloth sneakers trudging along worn carpet. "Pietro?" the shaggy-haired youth frowned, and when their eyes met, Pietro couldn't help but admire the coffee brown color of the other boy's. In truth, Wanda was fairly astute, and had cornered Pietro about his attraction to Lance well before he'd been prepared to admit it to anyone. Even in a world of mutant teenagers living in semi-secrecy in the same town, gay was still a fairly rare commodity in Bayville, and Pietro generally kept his inclinations to himself out of safety. So far, nothing had happened, but then, Wanda hadn't been inclined to take matters into her own hands when Pietro had lamented a week ago not having the money to buy anything for Lance for his birthday, either. Now he was, quite literally, trapped, and Lance's face was darkening in the way it tended to before he initiated a natural disaster with his mutation; not really a good sign, in Pietro's opinion.

Still, he was relieved when Lance bent down and fumbled with the makeshift gag, eventually loosening the ribbons enough for them to droop below his chin. "Thanks," Pietro bit out, and Lance nodded. He felt compelled to explain himself, given that he was currently draped, naked and bound, on Lance's bed, when in truth, it was an unspoken rule that he shouldn't even be in Lance's room when the other boy hadn't given him express permission. "It was Wanda's idea," he winced, and Lance blinked. "She uh. She found out it was your birthday today. I guess she thought it would be a good joke, or something."

"For my birthday?" Lance echoed, and Pietro nodded. "Huh," Lance said, and then ran a hand through his effortlessly mussed hair, making Pietro sigh inwardly a little. "So what, you're supposed to be my birthday present?"

"Yeah. Like, I'm wrapped and there's a bow." Pietro sighed again. "Look, if you can just grab scissors - I think there's some in the kitchen drawer downstairs - and cut me out, um, I'll kill Wanda later, Lance."

Lance surprised him by perching on the edge of the bed. "Well, hold on," he shrugged, and Pietro looked up at him curiously, his neck straining a little from the weird position. A portion of his left leg itched and he couldn't scratch it. "I mean, if you're my present, I'm supposed to unwrap you, right?" Lance asked, and Pietro was pretty sure he'd forgotten how to breathe.

"I ... I guess so?" he finally managed to say, and that was when Lance pounced. The other boy was slightly taller and the mattress squeaked unpleasantly as his elbows shoved heavily into it as he straddled Pietro, but Pietro was pretty sure he wouldn't care if the bed suddenly burst into flame, so long as what was happening right now was real. "It's kinda nice," Lance murmured against his lips, and Pietro stifled a moan happily. "All I got from Kitty was a candy bar."

Pietro groaned again, this time in dismay. The last thing he wanted to hear about right now was Kitty Pryde. Still, he forced his voice to remain casual, even as Lance's gaze raked over his pale, slightly heaving chest, his perky nipples. "You and Kitty haven't, uh, you know?" he asked, and Lance laughed outright.

"No, of course not. She's like, way too young. Seriously, we haven't even made out. She lets me hold her hand in study hall sometimes, and that's it. It's kinda cute, actually." Lance's face was smitten, and Pietro's stomach fell.

"Oh."

Lance shrugged again. "Whatever, you know? She's not here." He bore down a little, and Pietro squirmed, his arms already considerably sore, and now being squished into the mattress. "So it was Wanda's idea to tie you up naked, huh?" he asked, and Pietro snorted.

"You know Wanda. Kinda weird."

"Yeah." Lance grinned. "She's got some good ideas sometimes, though." Then his rolled onto his side, facing Pietro, and ran a finger along the ribbon currently wrapped around Pietro's now-hardened cock. Pietro gasped. "How long have you been here?" Lance continued, and Pietro shivered.

"A few hours."

"Hmmm." He looked Pietro over, and now Pietro could see the frank lust on the older boy's face. "You look cold," Lance noted. With his free hand, he reached out and pinched one of Pietro's nipples, and then began thumbing them furiously, making Pietro buck and wail in surprise. "You like that?" Lance asked and Pietro yowled. When he stopped, Pietro's cock was dripping pre-come. "Man, you're hard," Lance grinned, and Pietro, face flushed, huffed. "Do you want me to do something about that?" Lance asked.

"Y-yes," Pietro shivered. It felt weird, the friction between the ribbon and Lance's somewhat dry palm, but eventually, his own spunk had slid along enough of both to facilitate the fact that Lance was now graciously giving him a hand-job. "Shit," Pietro bit out, nostrils flaring; Lance's technique was meant to achieve orgasm quickly rather than any sort of seductive measure, but it didn't matter much to Pietro, who preferred things speedy, anyways. He came shortly with a loud grunt, and Lance wiped his hand on Pietro's bare flank. "Um, wow," Pietro finally said. He worked on catching his breath, the ribbon starting to pinch and loosen with his exertion. "If you untie me," he entreated Lance, "I can uh, return the favor."

"Sure," Lance grinned. He made quick work of the ribbon, and peeled the adhesive bow off of Pietro's skin carefully. Pietro stretched his long limbs, grateful for the freedom ('damn Wanda,' he thought, though secretly he planned to thank her for her horrible-cum-wonderful idea), and then sat in front of Lance, who had stretched himself across the bed, boots ruffling the comforter. Pietro glowered at him, and he grunted. "What?"

Pietro frowned prissily at the other boy. "Shoes off the bed," he ordered, and then gestured a bit more nervously at Lance's crotch. "And pants down."

Lance grumbled, but eventually planted his feet on the floor, and then reached down and undid his fly. With Pietro's help, he shimmied out of his tight jeans, his underwear coming down with them, until they were shoved down past his knees. His legs spread widely, Pietro now had a bird's eye view of Lance's cock, thick and surrounded by a mass of dark, wiry hairs.

Grabbing up the bed's sole pillow, the younger boy slid off of the bed, kneeling on the ground, using the pillow as padding. Between Lance's legs, now, he placed a hand on Lance's knee, and leaned down, his chin bumping against the other boy's pubes as he brought out his tongue and licked a stripe from the base of Lance's dick to the head. "Fuck, wow," Lance swore, and Pietro did it again, more slowly this time, and then bobbed his head and sucked Lance's cockhead into his mouth. He felt something adhere to his head and glanced up, barely able to see the floppy ribbon that Lance had stuck to the front of his hair swaying atop his head. "Real mature," he muttered, and Lance stuck his tongue out in reply.

He wrapped his lips around the older boy's length and inched up and down, getting a feel for it. It wasn't bad, he decided, and brought his free hand up to fondle Lance's balls. "Happy birthday," he murmured, and latched onto the other boy's dick again, careful not to use his teeth, swabbing over the head with his tongue several times, and Lance shivered and came with a shout. Impulsively, Pietro leaned in and lapped at Lance's spent cock, wanting to know how it tasted, and Lance watched him for several seconds before shoving him away, panting loudly. "Was it okay?" Pietro asked nervously, and Lance finally caught his breath and snorted.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was good. Thanks." He stood up, shoving his underwear back on and fastening his pants. "You look kinda hot like that," he told Pietro, and Pietro glanced down at the small indentations all along his skinny frame that the ribbon had left. He reached up and unstuck the bow, and then grimaced a little at himself. "Hey, come on, I mean it," Lance protested, seeing Pietro's disgust. "Really. I had a good time. It was ... interesting."

"Yeah?" Pietro asked. He found a towel peeking out from underneath Lance's bed that didn't smell too rank, and stood, wrapping it around his waist. Watching him, Lance grinned easily, and Pietro blushed.

"Yeah," Lance said. He reached out and tousled Pietro's hair, knowing the other boy kind of hated it, and feeling gratified when Pietro merely looked at him affectionately in response. "Yeah."

 

*

 

They were watching TV later together in the living room, Lance's hand occasionally digging into the same bag of chips that Pietro was eating out of, when Wanda came home, from where, either boy could only guess. "Hey there, birthday boy," she said to Lance, waggling her fingers, and he raised an eyebrow at her coolly.

"Hey."

"Don't mind me," Wanda sing-songed, unfazed. "Just passing through." When she reached Pietro, however, she knelt behind the couch and whispered against the shell of his ear: "I take it my brilliant plan worked?" she asked. Pietro shrugged noncommittally, and then squeaked when Wanda pinched his cheeks. "Ha, of course it did. Always the best for my baby brother," she crowed, and then she tromped upstairs and disappeared into her own room for the evening.

Lance's fingers brushed briefly against Pietro's as they both reached for the same chip. They looked at one another, gazes intense, and then simultaneously, their faces relaxed into easy grins. "So your sister's weird," Lance commented, proffering the bag to Pietro.

The younger boy grabbed up a handful of Doritos and fit one into his mouth, crunching happily. "Yeah, she is," he shrugged, and then they settled in to watch "Wheel of Fortune."


End file.
